SALVATION
by Tavata
Summary: Por el amor que siempre le había tenido a su madre en silencio, por todas las veces que lo había salvado... Harry Potter no descansaría hasta saldar la deuda que tenía con Severus Snape no importaba lo que costara lo encontraría...
1. Chapter 1

01

Fue como despertar de un largo y pesado sueño en el que no hay ni sueños ni pesadillas, solo oscuridad.

Al abrir los ojos todo estaba borroso frente a él, algo blanco y nebuloso a cierta distancia de su rostro, era como si no hubiera usado los ojos durante mucho tiempo ya que no podía enfocar correctamente, ¿qué había pasado? ¿dónde estaba?¿qué era ese lugar? ¿cómo? ¿quién? Tenía demasiadas preguntas en una cabeza que no dejaba de darle vueltas y hacerlo sentir mareado, el dolor de cabeza no era nada comparado al dolor en el cuerpo, sentía como si su pecho estuviera ardiendo, como si todos los huesos de su cuerpo hubieran sido rotos y lo hubieran dejado tirado como un juguete viejo…

¿Qué estaba pasando? Fue en ese momento que lo sintió, no podía respirar, él no estaba respirando, tenía algo en la boca, algo entre sus labios abiertos, ¡Qué estaba pasando! No entendía que estaba pasando, intentó moverse sin lograrlo, gritar sin que nadie pudiera escucharlo, pedir auxilio, ¡Alguien que lo ayudara! ¡Por amor del cielo alguien que pudiera ayudarlo!

Presa del pánico comenzó a ahogarse con esa cosa que le impedía respirar, era como si sus pulmones hubieran olvidado para qué servían mientras él lo único que podía hacer era seguir viendo con impotencia con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo la blancura frente a él.

Escuchó cómo pasos rápidos se acercaban a él mientras voces que no reconocía hablaban fuerte y apresuradamente entre ellas.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué me están haciendo? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Piedad, ayúdenme, no puedo respirar!

Se ahogaba, se ahogaba sin remedio mientras varias manos lo sujetaban con fuerza impidiéndole moverse, él intentó liberarse pero no lo conseguía, era como si todo su cuerpo se pusiera en su contra, como si sus pulmones se hubieran quedado sin oxígeno, estaba demasiado débil para quitarse de encima a quienes sea que fueran que lo estaban deteniendo. Alguien dijo algo que no entendió y al minuto siguiente solo había sentido un rápido aguijonazo, algo ácido que corría por su brazo y después una somnolencia que lo hizo olvidarse del dolor, de intentar de respirar y sobretodo de luchar…

…

El paciente de la cama treinta y tres de la sección de terapia intensiva llevaba más de tres meses inconsciente desde que había sido encontrado en condición crítica justo a las puertas del área de emergencia, las autoridades del hospital aun no podían entender cómo era que un hombre más muerto que vivo había aparecido bañado en su propia sangre en una de las camillas de la ambulancia número tres que no había salido ese día a dar servicio, revisaron cámaras de seguridad, video, preguntaron a los guardias y nadie podía dar alguna explicación lógica, simplemente era desconcertante…

Los doctores del hospital habían hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para salvarle la vida, habían luchado por horas contra la muerte tratando sobretodo de detener una hemorragia que comprometía la vida del paciente desconocido, finalmente lo habían conseguido aunque el paciente solo se mantenía con vida gracias a la asistencia de las máquinas de soporte de vital.

El problema más severo que habían tenido los médicos había sido la severa pérdida de sangre del paciente y su raro grupo sanguíneo, así que cuando finalmente consiguieron la bolsa de sangre grupo AB- fue considerado un verdadero milagro.

Todo este tiempo que llevaba en terapia intensiva lo había pasado inconsciente intubado a un respirador artificial, siendo alimentado por sonda por las enfermeras sin mostrar el más leve cambio en su condición… Coma profundo habían dicho los especialistas.

Los días iban y venían sin que el paciente despertara y sin que ningún familiar se presentara, nunca una visita, nunca alguien que preguntara por él…

Todos los días una enfermera monitoreaba los signos vitales del paciente sin obtener ninguna respuesta que indicara algún cambio, se le habían hecho estudios y tomografías para ver la respuesta de su actividad cerebral, pero no había ni un solo cambio. Su condición era tal que si se desconectaba al paciente de las máquinas de la habitación temían pudiera morir instantáneamente.

No fue hasta una tarde lluviosa de jueves que las enfermeras y doctores fueron sorprendidos con el repentino despertar del paciente de la cama treinta y tres, su despertar fue tan violento que parecía se ahogaría con el mismo tubo de intubación, tuvieron que suministrar una fuerte dosis de sedante para tranquilizarlo y evitar sus maltratados órganos colapsaran...

Después de este incidente el paciente volvió a perder la conciencia aunque la tomografía que le practicaron indicaba que una vez más volvían a tener una respuesta aceptable de la actividad cerebral.

…

Una vez más volvió a despertar de ese horrible estado de inconsciencia, estaba tan débil que en esta ocasión ni siquiera se movió.

-¡Doctor, despertó!

Escuchó que alguien hablaba cerca de él aunque no entendía el significado de las palabras. Momentos después un hombre de cabello cano con lentes entró en su campo visual en lo que antes había sido una nada total de color blanco.

¿Me escucha señor?- preguntó el desconocido.

El desconocido le apuntó con una especie de luz a los ojos, él ni siquiera tenía fuerza para impedir que ese desconocido le tocara con los dedos los párpados.

El doctor revisaba la reacción de las pupilas del paciente, no muy convencido de la respuesta de reacción.

¿Señor, me escucha?- volvió a preguntar.

¡Dios, su pecho, era como si sus pulmones fueran brasas ardientes!

El doctor apuntó la luz misteriosa a su otro ojo mientras volvía a preguntar.

Sí- le hubiera gustado contestar- ¿Dónde estoy?

Lo único que atinó a hacer fue cerrar muy lentamente los párpados, el ver la luz y hacer ese débil movimiento lo habían mareado sobremanera, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

El médico pareció complacido con esta lastimera respuesta.

Señor, no debe esforzarse- le hablaba como si él pudiera entenderle- su cuerpo está muy debilitado cualquier imprudencia podría ser mortal. Está en el hospital ¿puede entenderme?

¿Hospital? Sabía que significaba algo pero su cerebro se negaba a trabajar, ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?

La impotencia comenzaba a apoderarse de él, ni siquiera podía moverse. El cambio fue detectado por las máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo.

Enfermera, necesitamos tranquilizar al paciente, prepare un sedante- comenzó el hombre alejándose del campo de visión del paciente.

¡No! ¡No se vaya! ¡Conteste! ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién…?

Lentamente las sombras volvieron a abrazarlo conforme la droga inyectada por la enfermera corría por su torrente sanguíneo.

…

Esa noche Harry se despertó de golpe, después de la batalla de Hogwarts contra Lord Voldemort el sueño siempre era el mismo, una y otra vez volvía a regresar a la Casa de los gritos, Nagini y Voldemort en la misma habitación con el profesor Snape, la serpiente atacando al profesor de pociones, Snape ahogándose en su propia sangre "Mírame" era como si esa palabra lo persiguiera noche tras noche.

¿Por qué?

Harry se sentó al filo de la cama. Sabía muy bien el por qué…

Esa noche, la noche en que Voldemort había atacado con todas sus fuerzas el castillo; Ron, Hermione y él habían visto como el profesor Snape había sido asesinado por Nagini en la Casa de los gritos, después de que el moribundo profesor le había dado sus memorias pidió a sus amigos regresaran al castillo para continuar con la pelea… él se había retrasado unos cuantos minutos… Cuando la mano del profesor Snape había caído y la luz había abandonado sus negras pupilas, Harry supo que el profesor había muerto pero cuando se inclinó hacia él para cerrar sus ojos en señal de respeto (sí, lo odiaba por haber asesinado a Dumbledore como creía en ese momento; pero, tampoco era un insensible para no mostrar respeto a los muertos) una leve señal, tal vez solo un reflejo había llamado su atención, un ligero temblor en la vena del cuello del profesor justo encima de la herida desgarrada que Nagini había infligido. Harry había llevado sus dedos al cuello de Snape y para su asombro había sentido un palpitar muy débil ¿Qué hacer? No podía dejarlo ahí, no podía abandonar la pelea, ¿y si era una trampa? ¿y si aun había oportunidad de salvarlo?

Sin darse cuenta Harry se había transportado con el cuerpo del profesor Snape al primer lugar que pensó "un hospital" al haber vivido tanto tiempo entre muggles pensó en un hospital muggle, si había todavía salvación para Snape, Harry esperaba sinceramente los muggles pudieran ayudarlo, solo ponerlo en una camilla el chico que vivió desapareció para regresar a la batalla…

Después de que la batalla se había ganado y saber que Snape era inocente y no solo inocente sino el hombre más valiente que había conocido les contó lo que había pasado a sus amigos, habían buscado en todos los hospitales muggles que se les habían ocurrido pero el profesor Snape no aparecía, finalmente los tres se dijeron que el profesor había muerto y ya no podían hacer nada para encontrar su cuerpo y darle los honores de héroe de guerra que se merecía…

¿Y si estaba muerto por qué seguir teniendo el mismo sueño cada noche? No, Harry Potter lo sabía, lo sentía, Snape no estaba muerto… y aunque fuera lo último que hiciera Harry lo encontraría, se lo debía a Snape, se lo debía por la memoria de su madre y todo lo que el profesor la había amado en silencio, todo lo que había hecho para protegerlo; Harry Potter tenía una deuda con Severus Snape y no descansaría hasta saldarla…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

02

Una vez más había despertado, al menos eso creía… Había abierto sus cansados ojos y ahora lo único que veía en su limitado campo de visión era una cortina negra donde debía estar la blancura lechosa sobre él.

Un ligero "bip" emitido de manera constante a su izquierda le confirmaba que estaba despierto, su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle, se encontraba tan débil que ni siquiera podía obligarse a sí mismo a intentar hacer algún movimiento, solo su mente parecía intentar trabajar aunque había sido sedado y drogado por el anciano de lentes y las mujeres vestidas de blanco que iban a diferentes horas del día y de la noche a revisarlo que hasta su mente parecía estar adormilada, no podía recordar por qué estaba en ese lugar, qué era ese lugar, quiénes eran esas personas y lo más preocupante quién era él, cada vez que lo había intentado se alteraba al no poder recordarlo que al momento esas personas desconocidas llegaban, le hablaban sin que él entendiera, sentía un aguijonazo de dolor y después lo volvían a sumir en un estado de inconsciencia del que tardaba largas horas en despertar.

"Bip" escuchó a su izquierda, ni siquiera podía girar para ver qué era lo que hacía ese ruido, se sentía terriblemente frustrado por la impotencia de no poder hacer que esos desconocidos personajes pudieran entenderle, al parecer había pasado tanto tiempo dormido que su cuerpo había olvidado para qué servía, siempre había alguien o algo que hacía todo por él, hasta para sus necesidades más básicas necesitaba ayuda, las mujeres desconocidas se encargaban de alimentarlo, de lavar su cuerpo, de atender sus necesidades fisiológicas, era como si fuera un muñeco roto, ninguno de sus miembros respondía a sus órdenes, no sentía las piernas, no sentía los brazos, no podía mover la cabeza, no podía hacer nada…

Aun perdido en sus pensamientos continuo viendo el velo negro frente a sus ojos hasta que sin darse cuenta se volvió a quedar dormido, solo era cambiar una cortina negra por otra.

…

Harry- comenzó Ron Weasley- ya lo hemos buscado en todas partes… ¿No crees que es una pérdida de tiempo?

Una vez más Harry Potter había ido a la Madriguera a pedir la ayuda de sus inseparables amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger para encontrar al profesor Snape, una vez más les había contado su sueño, les había dicho una vez más que él sabía que el profesor Snape estaba vivo y que debían encontrarlo.

Una parte de Harry sabía que era pérdida de tiempo, cómo iban a encontrar al profesor Snape después de tres meses de búsqueda sin tener ni una sola pista de dónde comenzar a buscarlo; pero, mientras esa pequeña parte de él decía que Ron tenía razón, la otra, la más grande se negaba a dejar abandonado al profesor Snape a su suerte.

Ron, vamos a intentarlo una vez más- intervino conciliadoramente Hermione- una vez más. Harry tiene razón ¿y si está vivo? ¿y si está perdido? , si no lo encontramos dejaremos que la profesora McGonagald prepare todo para el servicio del profesor y ponga su cuadro entre los directores en su oficina ¿De acuerdo?

Harry sentado frente a sus amigos en la sala de la familia Weasley no perdía de vista a Ron, su cara era un libro abierto, se veía que dudaba en que si era o no buena idea volver a correr en círculos por las calles muggle buscando al profesor Snape (no era un secreto que nunca había sido el profesor favorito de Ron) y por otra no podía negarse a una petición de Hermione o del mismo Harry.

De acuerdo- asintió derrotado Ron Weasley- una última vez, y solo porque Harry y tú lo piden ¿Ok?

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Eres el mejor, Ron- le susurró con ternura.

Ron estaba tan rojo como su cabello.

Gracias amigo- le estrechó la mano Harry- eres el mejor.

Ron se puso todavía más rojo.

Ejem- aclaró su garganta- sí, este… pues vamos ya ¡Entre más rápido empecemos, más rápido terminaremos!

Harry- llamó su atención Hermione- debemos avisar a la directora McGonagald lo que planeamos hacer, tal vez ella y el Ministerio puedan ayudarlos, para no empezar desde cero de nuevo.

Harry asintió, también había pensado en eso.

…

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, los días y las noches parecían ser siempre los mismos, lentamente se había acostumbrado a esta extraña situación, se había cansado de enfurecerse en silencio por no poder gritar "¡Estoy aquí! ¿Qué hacen? ¿Quiénes son? ¡No les entiendo! ¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿POR QUÉ HACEN ESTO?" se había cansado de luchar, se había cansado de que su cuerpo no obedeciera, se había cansado de no poder mover ni un maldito dedo…

Era como si las enfermeras siguieran cuidando del vegetal que había sido durante los meses que estuvo dormido solo que ahora la diferencia era que el vegetal tenía la mirada perdida siempre mirando al techo sin reaccionar.

Había actividad cerebral pero el cuerpo no respondía, los pulmones y el corazón se fortalecían día con día aunque parecía el paciente no se daba cuenta o no le importaba.

No había ni una sola reacción de su parte, el paciente no solo necesitaba de los fármacos para recuperarse, también necesitaba del calor humano, de la presencia de seres a los que les preocupara el saber que estaba vivo y eso lamentablemente era lo que justo ahora más necesitaba y a la vez más le hacía falta…

Tal vez se animaría y vieran reacción ahora que los especialistas habían decidido que podía abandonar terapia intensiva y ser subido a piso junto con otros pacientes…

…

Y por eso intentaremos encontrar de nuevo al profesor Snape, directora McGonagald- finalizó Harry.

Hogwarts aun seguía trabajando para recuperar su gloria perdida durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica, ahora con la directora McGonagald al frente del castillo.

Harry y sus amigos no habían perdido oportunidad de ir inmediatamente al Colegio para avisar a la directora de sus planes, Minerva McGonagald escuchaba en silencio el relato del trío que había salvado al mundo mágico, cuando Harry Potter terminó la mujer se levantó de su asiento detrás del escritorio del director para caminar hacia los que fueran sus alumnos.

Ella también se sentía en deuda con Severus Snape, lo había culpado injustamente por la muerte del director Dumbledore igual que todos y cuando Harry Potter les contó la verdad sobre Snape ya era demasiado tarde para poder remediar su error, o al menos eso creían.

Adelante- asintió la directora- es lo menos que podemos hacer por él.

Harry agradeció en silencio, sabía que podía confiar también en la directora McGonagald.

Le encontraremos, directora- dijo Harry- sé que lo encontraremos.

Potter, me gustaría ayudarles personalmente pero debo estar en el castillo- intervino de nuevo la directora.

Descuide profesora nosotros nos encargaremos- se adelantó Ron- será como en los viejos tiempos ¿eh, Harry?

Harry se sonrió "los viejos tiempos" solo tenían tres meses de haber pasado…

Aun así, señor Weasley me gustaría ofrecerles mi ayuda y mandar a alguien más para que les ayude en todo lo que pueda- continuó Minerva.

¿Y quién podría ayudarnos, profesora?- preguntó la joven Granger- ¿algún miembro del Ministerio?

Como respuesta golpearon a la puerta de la oficina y después de un "adelante" de la directora el recién llegado entró a la oficina.

¿Es una broma?- exclamó Ron sin poder creer a quién veía.

No señor Weasley, no es ninguna broma- fue la respuesta de la directora.

Harry estaba a favor de que hubiera más magos que le ayudaran a él y a sus amigos en la búsqueda del profesor Snape pero no estaba muy seguro de querer la ayuda del mago que estaba en la entrada de la oficina.

¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy?- exclamó Harry sin poder creerlo

Continuara…


End file.
